smitefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Zeus
Transfondo Rey de los dioses, Zeus se esfuerza por lograr la equidad y la justicia, pero no dude en llamar al trueno cuando interfieren en su deber. El padre de Zeus, el Titán Cronos, de inmediato se tragó a sus hijos después del nacimiento para que ninguno podía derrocar a como lo abía echo su padre. Cuando nació Zeus, Rea, madre de Zeus, escondió al niño de Cronos y dio al Titán una piedra envuelta pañales, que se tragó en su lugar. En secreto, Zeus creció en la isla de Creta hasta que él era viejo y lo suficientemente fuerte como para desafiar a su padre. Durante la batalla, Zeus cortó el estómago de Cronos, lo que permite a sus hermanos y hermanas anteriormente tragados poder escapar, matando a la Titan. Entonces, Zeus liberó a los Cíclopes y otros seres que su padre había mantenido en prisión. En agradecimiento, los Cíclopes hotorgan control de Zeus sobre los rayos. Con sus dos hermanos, Poseidón y Hades, los tres dioses dividieron sus soberanías. Poseidón se convirtió en rey del mar, Hades del inframundo, y Zeus del cielo. Desde su trono de oro en la cima del Monte Olimpo, Zeus ahora gobierna dioses y hombres con su esposa Hera, la defensa de la justicia, la hospitalidad, los juramentos, y la honestidad a todos bajo su dominio. Sin embargo, Zeus es un Dios inquieto, aunque tiene expectativas altas para los demás, porque no guarda los estándares para sí mismo. Principalmente, Zeus es casi famoso por varias infidelidades a su esposa, que han dado lugar a decenas de niños engendrado por otras mujeres, el más famoso de los cuales son Hércules, Artemisa y Atenea. Tal infidelidad desenfrenada es la fuente de gran celo de Hera, aunque como Rey, Zeus última instancia, puede hacer lo que desee. El tiempo está determinado por el estado de ánimo del Dios del Trueno. Cuando en un temperamento justo, el cielo está despejado, luminoso y cálido. Cuando despierta la ira de Zeus, las nubes negras, rayos y el trueno sacuden el suelo. Habilidades 1: Rayo Encadenado Zeus lanza un rayo que se encadena entre los enemigos, haciendo daño y aplicando una carga por cada golpe. * Daño: 40/ 70/ 100/ 130/ 160 (+50% de tu Poder mágico) * Encadenamientos: 4 * Ralentizamiento: 30% por 2s 2: Asalto Aegis Zeus lanza su escudo hacia adelante, infligiendo daño a los enemigos cercanos. El escudo permanecerá por 5s y Zeus podrá apuntarle con ataques básicos o Rayo Encadenado. Cada ataque básico o primer Rayo Encadenado que golpee el escudo infligirá daño adicional estático y aplica una carga en el área. * Daño Inicial: 60/105/150/195/240 (+50% de tu Poder mágico) * Daño estático: 150/60/70/80/90 (+30% de tu Poder mágico) 3: Detonar Carga Zeus detonates any charges that have accumulated on enemies, doing damage, multiplied by 1/1.7/2.4 depending on the number of charges. * Damage: 60/90/120/150/180 (+25% of your Magical Power) 4: Tormenta de Relámpagos Zeus conjura una Tormenta Eléctrica, golpeando a los enemigos en el área cada segundo. Aplica una carga con cada golpe. * Daño por golpe: 100/130/160/190/220 (+55% de tu Poder mágico) * Vida: 5s Pasiva: Sobrecarga Los ataques básicos de Zeus aplican una carga a los enemigos. Los ataques básicos en contra de objetivos que tengan una carga en adelante incrementarán el daño infligido. * Daño incrementado por carga: 30% * Trivia *La broma de Zeus "¿Estás listo para 21.000 GIGAWATTS?!" es probablemente una refrencia a la película de ciencia ficción estadounidense Regreso al futuro. Categoría:Griego Categoría:Magos Categoría:Mágico